


you say i miss you the most, i say i miss you so much

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, just these two being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: hina always won.





	you say i miss you the most, i say i miss you so much

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty but oh well
> 
> a request from twitter! i love hinalisa

Hina glared up at Lisa, hands on her hips. “Give. It. Back.”

 

Lisa chuckled smugly from above, waving Hina’s bag back and forth. “As if,” she snorted in response. 

 

Hina growled at her, but it only served to make Lisa look down on her more; she was cute. Taunting, Lisa spun the bag around on her finger, watching as Hina’s eyes followed it, looking for the perfect opening; Lisa snatched it back before she could find it. 

 

“Come on, Hi-na~” Lisa drawled. “If you want it, come up here; try it and see what happens.”

 

Though it was simply another snarky remark, Hina narrowed her eyes, taking the challenge. Crouching down, she sprung up, latching onto Lisa’s torso. Blinking in surprise, Lisa forgot to move the bag out of the way, and Hina grabbed it back, yelling in victory as she pushed off of Lisa. She fell to the ground, both in defeat, and because Hina was a bit heavy and being jumped off of by such a girl could leave you winded.

 

“You wound me, madam,” Lisa whined. 

 

Hina smirked, slinging her bag over her back. “Pick on someone your own size next time,” she scoffed. “It’s embarrassing to see you beaten by someone a foot smaller than you.”

 

Nevertheless, she held out a hand to Lisa, offering her help up. For once discarding her pride, Lisa took it with a grin, hoisting herself onto her feet again. 

 

Leaning down, Lisa kissed her softly, letting her lips linger for a moment longer than usual. “You win, again,” the brunette said once she broke off.

 

“Of course!” Hina exclaimed, though smiling from the kiss. “Did you ever doubt me?”

  
Lisa gazed at her fondly, butterflies in her stomach all over again. “Never,” she whispered. “I never doubted you for an instant.”


End file.
